Un torrente de sensaciones inclasificables
by Mattdreams
Summary: Te amo. Pero cuando mi mente abandona mi cuerpo, cuando toda lógica se desvanece en un torrente de emociones inclasificables, pierdo totalmente el sentido, y una vocecita, que hasta ese momento he creído erradicada, me murmura que lo que realmente desearía es que el que estuviera allí conmigo fuera Nicky y no tú.


**N/A: **OMFG! Mi primer fic de Avenue Q!

Parece imposible, pero conozco este musical desde que se estrenó en USA, y llevó con esta historia en la cabeza desde hace 4 años, y hasta ahora no habia sido capaz de escribirla. Me sorprendo a mí mismo jaja

Pero, tras ver el vídeo de la boda de Rod y Ricky el pasado 24 de Julio del 2011 en conmemoración por la aprobación de las bodas gays en NY, y además, escuchar Stupid de Sarah Mclachlan, no podía seguir sin hacer este fic. Asi que me he armado de valor y me he puesto a ello.

He de decir, que mi canon es que Nicky realmente sí que estaba enamorado de Rod, pero que le daba miedo confesar su homosexualidad. Pero, qué decir? Es oficial que Rod ha terminado con Ricky, leñe, que incluso ya se han casado, les falta adoptar la niña asiática XDD Pero, he de confesar, que seguro que Rod lo pasó fatal los primeros meses como pareja con Ricky. Un amor como el que tuvo por Nicky no se va tan ligeramente.

Y poco más me queda por decir, solo me queda dedicarselo a mi Nicky, mi desastre de Nikcy XD Que cuando fuimos a ver el espectaculo juntos cuando lo versionaron aquí en España, las comparaciones con nosotros eran abrumadoras jaja Así que aquí lo tienes, espero que disfrutes de ello n3n

Para el resto de lectores, ojalá y les guste el resultado.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

Me quedo sentado en el borde de la cama y te miro de arriba abajo, delineando tu figura, memorizando cada uno de los detalles que compendian tu cuerpo.

Sonríes de lado, ligeramente divertido, y lanzas la camiseta al otro lado del cuarto. La última vez que hiciste eso, tiraste un portafotos de la cómoda, rompiendo el cristal. Pero la situación no es la adecuada como para ponerme a regañarte por eso.

Prosigues desnudándote, con ritmo pausado pero seguido, como si estuvieras bailando. ¿Un streptease? El mero hecho de imaginármelo hace que me ruborice hasta la raíz del cabello y te tire una almohada, apremiándote con voz nerviosa.

Ríes, y esa risa me desconcentra totalmente. Ni siquiera me fijo cuando terminas de quitarte la ropa, ni ninguno de tus movimientos que siguen a continuación. Parpadeo y ya estás de rodillas entre mis piernas, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras te entretienes desabotonando mi camisa.

Estás adorable cuando te pones así.

Suspiro y retiro tus manos con ternura, acabando de quitarme la prenda. La doblo y la dejo a mi lado, para después hacer lo mismo con la camiseta interior.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en una quietud agradable antes de que deposites un ligero beso sobre mi pecho desnudo, arrancándome un gemidito, del que me abochorno en cuanto sale de entre mis labios.

Ríes de nuevo, y besas una vez más mi piel, dejando que tus manos se cuelen entre nuestros cuerpos, desabrochando mi cinturón, mi pantalón, bajando la ropa hasta que quedo igual de desnudo que tú.

Me miras a los ojos, y siento que el mundo se detiene. Logras que mis labios se curven en una sonrisa tímida, que acompaña a la tuya, vivaz y atrevida.

No tardamos en comenzar a besarnos.

Primero juntamos nuestros labios, quizás con demasiada lentitud. Dejamos que se rocen poco a poco, que vayan cayendo pequeños besitos, provocando que nuestras bocas se queden con hambre. No tardamos en abrir los labios, y nuestras lenguas corren a juntarse, casi con desesperación. Se tocan las puntas, se acarician fuera de sus respectivas cavidades, se van reconociendo una y otra vez. De pronto, la tuya ya se ha colado dentro de mi boca, y yo ya no aguanto más. Te abrazo con fuerza y comenzamos a devorarnos con una creciente pasión que parece no tener fin.

Sin cortar el beso, nos vamos acomodando en la cama, avanzando con los mismos movimientos, como si hubiésemos ensayado este paso millones de veces. Cuando noto la almohada bajo la cabeza, es como si me despertase de un sueño. Separo nuestras bocas y me quedo ligeramente desubicado, perdido en tus ojos.

Es una sensación tan agradable que me da pena cuando regreso del todo a la realidad.

Tu boca desciende hasta el cuello, y no tardo en notar los mordiscos que prodigas en mi carne, succionando, saboreando. Tus manos tampoco paran quietas, haciéndome vibrar a cada roce y caricia.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría poder hacerte, experimentar con tu cuerpo, lograr sonsacarte algún gemido parecido a los que arrancas de mi garganta. Pero tu mera presencia me embelesa y me vuelvo lento, torpe.

Minutos más tarde reclamo de tus besos. Tironeo ligeramente de su cabello antes de poder coger tu barbilla y alzarte, acercar tu rostro al mío y poder volver a deleitarme con el sabor de tu aliento.

¿Hace frío? Hace rato que dejé de notarlo. Mis venas hierven, ya no transportan sangre, sino lava, y mi corazón se ha transformado en su volcán. Mi piel arde y exige de más y más contacto de la tuya.

No lo aguanto más, siento que si no me fundo contigo de una vez voy a desintegrarme, a convertirme en un río de sensaciones que empapará las sábanas y encharcará el colchón.

No hace falta que te lo diga, en momentos como este lo conoces todo de mí. Te has introducido por cada uno de mis poros, y ahora ya solo soy una prolongación más tuya.

Cuando te separas para ir a buscar el lubricante, me siento morir. Cierro y abro los ojos varias veces, y trago saliva. El cuarto me da vueltas y los latidos de mi corazón son tan fuertes que solo soy capaz de escucharles a ellos. Una sensación de hambre aprieta con fiereza la boca de mi estómago, y parece que se disuelve en hormigueo que baja hacia mi bajo vientre.

Los segundos se me hacen eternos, se alargan cruelmente. Pero cuando te siento en mi interior, llenándome, el tiempo se paraliza, se congela y se rompe.

Incluso la muerte me sería placentera si me llegase ahora mismo.

Al principio marcamos un ritmo, nos colocamos y juntamos las frentes, dejando que nuestros alientos se enreden como antes hicieron nuestras lenguas. Pero mi cordura no tiene tanta entereza, y en algún momento que no logro discernir, me pierdo bajo tu peso.

Me dejo llevar, permito que todo lo que siento salga, que se desborde por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Grito, me retuerzo, te muerdo y tiemblo. Logras que mi humanidad de desvanezca y solo quede esto, pura sensaciones. Algo tan intangible que no entiendo como no me he derretido entre tus brazos.

Te escucho gemir, algo ronco y sensual, y eso solo provoca que mi mente se vaya aún más lejos. Ya no tengo ningún control sobre nada. Algo dentro de mí se despliega, se estira intentando alcanzar algo que solo roza. Solo un poco más…

Cuando lo atrapo, muero.

La nada se vuelve el todo, y el todo no significa nada. Mis cinco sentidos se tergiversan y la existencia se reduce al líquido caliente que empapa nuestros cuerpos.

– ¡Nicholas! – grito con fuerza, vaciándome por completo a través de esas ocho letras.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, y el mundo se demora en volver a aparecer a mi alrededor.

Un hilillo de saliva se escurre por la comisura de mi labio, y estoy tan cansado que no hago nada por remediarlo. Pero ya estás tú, gentil, que con una caricia cálida me limpias la mejilla.

Sonrío agotado, y el tacto de las sábanas bajo el cuerpo me llama incitante para que me deje vencer ante un sueño reparador. Y no se me antoja una mala idea, debes levantarte temprano para ir al gimnasio, y cuando sales de la cama me cuesta volver a dorm… ¿gimnasio?

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo de súbito. Me miras ligeramente sorprendido, acariciando mis cabellos sudorosos para que me calme. Tardo un poco en poder enfocar la vista sin las gafas, y cuando me centro en tu rostro ahogo un gemido.

Porque tú no eres Nicky. Eres Richard.

- Oh, cielo… - logro murmurar.

- Tranquilo, Rod.

Una sonrisa conciliadora, llena de cariño y ternura, curva tus labios. Y es culpa de esa sonrisa que no logro controlar el llanto que se me viene encima.

Primero caen dos lágrimas silenciosas, frías como gotas de lluvia. El contacto contra mi piel caliente me hace sentir aún más culpable, y mientras tapo mi boca con ambas manos, una avalancha de sollozos me hace temblar con violencia.

- Dios mío, Ricky, lo siento tantísimo.

No dices nada. Te sientas, apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal de nuestra cama, y me atraes hacia tu pecho, colocándome sobre tus piernas, meciéndome entre tus brazos.

¿Pero qué puedes decir? Cualquier palabra sonaría forzada y falsa.

Esta noche hacemos cinco meses como pareja. Cinco meses llenos de detalles, escapadas románticas, palabras cariñosas, un sinfín de momentos indescriptiblemente bellos. Y durante estos cinco meses, cada vez que hemos hecho el amor, he sido incapaz de decir tu nombre ni una sola vez.

Te amo. Te amo tanto que el mero hecho de decirlo en voz alta se me antoja insignificante en comparación con lo que verdaderamente siento por ti.

Pero cuando mi mente abandona mi cuerpo, cuando toda lógica se desvanece en un torrente de emociones inclasificables, pierdo totalmente el sentido, y una vocecita, que hasta ese momento he creído erradicada, me murmura que lo que realmente desearía es que el que estuviera allí conmigo fuera Nicky en vez tú.


End file.
